Secondary electrochemical cells, such as lithium polymer or lithium-ion electrochemical cells are constructed with electrodes that include current collectors. In a typical electrode for such electrochemical cells, an electroactive material is adhered to and in electrical contact with a current collector. Current collectors are typically electrically-conductive metallic strips. The metallic strips can include a conductive coating that enhances electrical contact with the current collector and provides corrosion protection thereto.